Golden Eyes, Sharp Fangs
by celticshieldx
Summary: She's heard stories about his kind. He's haunted her dreams night after night. However, she refuses to believe what she hears and sees until they come face-to-face during a photo shoot. Scared, yet intrigued, she dares to learn more about him and his kind. At first, he sees her as just another meal, but he'll soon learn that only her blood can cure his hunger. [Dean/OC, Vampire AU]
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT own WWE or Dean Ambrose/Jon Good. I only own my OC's and this story.

**A/N****:**Hello everyone, this is my FIRST story. I've been reading some supernatural books lately and this little idea popped into my head. I sincerely hope you enjoy the story. Reviews would be nice!

**P.S.:** As I stated before, this is my FIRST official story, so please, go easy on me. ;)

* * *

><p>I fired up my computer and opened up my e-mail. It was another late night for me since my boss wanted me to close up again. I had taken all the pictures for today's assignment, so now I just had to e-mail them to my boss—who left early.<p>

"I'm leaving early today, Meghan. Therefore, I want you to please e-mail me those photos when you've taken all of them." He said before he left. I sighed, listening to the only sounds in the office: the ticking of the clock on the wall and my fingers typing away on the keyboard. I suddenly heard footsteps.

"Are you still here, Meghan?"

I looked up from the computer to see my best friend from college, Hollie, smiling. She wore some light makeup and well as a gold sequenced dress that oozed sex. A silver clutch underneath her arm was another indication for me that she was about to go on yet another date. I wondered who the lucky guy was this time.

"Yes. Oliver wants me to lock up, again. You look nice though. Another date, I presume?"

Hollie's mouth broke into a wide grin. She nodded, "Yeah. He's really sweet. I've been seeing him for a little while, but this is our first official date. I wanted to look nice for him." she stepped back and twirled around like a princess, showing off her outfit. Her dress came just to the tip of her knees and on her feet she wore sliver stilettos.

"Well, I'm sure he'll faint at the sight of you, Halls, you look amazing!" I beamed, happy for her.

Hollie was lucky, she had long blonde hair, green eyes, stood 5'4", and towered over me and my 4'9".

"I wish you could come with me, I could've got him to bring his friend."

I smiled, blushed, and waved my hand. "Oh, nonsense, you know I'm always busy here. I've no time for dates."

"Or anything else! Meghan, you need to stop working yourself to the bone. It's not good for a healthy twenty-four year old like you to notenjoy life, or the company of men."

I rolled my eyes at the last part. Hollie was one of those girls who loved anything related to gossip, sex, and men. I wondered what she was like in High School. "Halls, I'm fine with my life as it is now. Why would I want to change it just to 'enjoy the company of a man'? I like myself. I like being alone. It's just who I am now." I shrugged.

It was Hollie's turn to roll her eyes. "Meghan, what happened to us? What happened to _you_?" You used to be so carefree in college. You and I would always go to these amazing parties and try to hook up with the first guys we saw. We even used to go to those wrestling shows you loved so damned much. I hated them, but you insisted I go, so I did, and I loved it. We had fun. But now, we're growing apart and it saddens me. We used to be so close."

I looked down. I had no idea she felt this way. Hollie and I first met in freshman year of college in English class. Our friendship escalated when we found out we both wanted to be photographers. So after graduation, we both interned for the same job and the rest's history.

I sighed, "I'm sorry, Halls, really. Thing have changed so much since graduation. Sometimes I look in the mirror and catch myself wondering what happened to the person I was, but I've realized that I have to move on from all that 'fun' and focus on my future."

Hollie sighed, "Meghan, I wish just for one night you and I could have fun, like old times."

"I know, Hollie, I know."

* * *

><p>I walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my body. My dark brown hair was still damp even after that long session of blow drying it. But it was late, too late to mess with damp hair. Screw it; I'd catch a cold if I had to. I hated blow drying my hair for hours. It made me a sweaty mess.<p>

12:20 a.m. I decided to lock up later than I'd expected tonight to clean up around my office. I lay down on my bed after I changed into some pajamas thinking about what Hollie had said. Was she right? Did I overwork myself? I suddenly thought about those wrestling shows. Geez, I haven't been to one since my junior year of college. I wondered what—if anything had changed since I last watched it live.

I sighed, turning off the radio. Grabbing my clock, I set the alarm for 7:00 a.m. My eyes shut just as my head hit the pillow and my subconscious took over.

_I watched from afar. My brown eyes tried to zoom in on what they were doing. I saw his fangs tear at his victims flesh. The blonde haired girl who lay naked beneath him screamed in pain at what he was doing to her. I wanted to stop him somehow, but how could I? He'd probably tear into me next if I tried. I wanted to look away too, to tear my eyes away from the sensuous and gruesome acts that were taking place right before me, but somehow, I couldn't. Even if I wanted to, my brain wouldn't allow it. I had to see this through. I had to see what was to become of her. _

"_Lie still!" He shouted as he began sucking her neck, lapping up every ounce of blood that dripped from her wound._

_After a while, it was over. The mysterious dirty blonde haired man raised himself from her as she lay still beneath him. Oh my God, was she dead? Did he suck too much of her blood to…kill her?! My head was spinning as were my thoughts. I watched as he dressed himself. Buckling his belt, he turned to me. Golden, narrowed eyes met wide, brown ones and I could swear I felt my stomach drop. _

_Smirking, the man turned to his victim who was now sitting up from her recent unconsciousness. Thank goodness she wasn't dead. _

_"Mmm...that was amazing!" she smiled, throwing her arms around him._

"_I couldn't agree more." He replied, glancing at me once again. _

My eyes opened just to be greeted by a sliver of light peeking into my room. I squinted and covered my face. _Not another dream_, I thought. Every night I had these strange dreams about a mysterious vampire who would bring his victims to his bed and get them high off lust just to suck their blood. What the hell was wrong with me? Maybe I did need a break from work. Maybe I was working myself too hard which put my subconscious mind into overdrive. Yeah right, like that was the case. I rolled my eyes, rolling over to enjoy what little sleep I had left.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **The next chapter of 'Golden Eyes and Sharp Fangs' is up! I'm really enjoying writing this story and in turn hope you are enjoying reading it. Thank you to those who've read, favorited, followed, and reviewed. Keep them coming, please. It would be much appreciated!

**P.S.: **I know this story is a bit slow in the beginning chapters, but I wanted to give you an understanding of who my OC is.

* * *

><p><em>Beep. Beep. Beep. <em>I groaned, hitting the snooze button. Rolling over on my back I looked up at my apartment ceiling. Great, time to go to work. Lazily, I threw my feet over the side of the bed, hoping today would go by fast, considering it was Friday.

Running into the bathroom, I looked in the mirror. Ugh. Messy hair, dried drool on the corners of my mouth, sleep in the corners of my eyes, and dark circles underneath them too. I was a mess.

I got ready fairly quickly, brushing my teeth, washing my face, applying some light makeup, and brushing the tangles out of my messy hair. I changed into a comfortable outfit and finally grabbed my things, heading out the door.

* * *

><p>"Meghan! Just the girl I was looking for. Come, I need to speak with you about something in my office."<p>

I nodded, following my boss into his office. I could only wonder what was on his mind.

"I have received the photos you've e-mailed to me last night and I must say, you've done an excellent job as of late. I have the upmost confidence in you; I do hope you know that."

My eyes widened at his words. "Wow, um, thank you, sir! Yes. I-I do hope I can continue to satisfy you."

"As do I." he smiled. "So now," he began, clearing his throat. "Now, I need you to do something for me."

I blinked. "Yes?"

"I've been contacted by a huge entertainment corporation. You might know them? The World Wrestling Entertainment, or the WWE? They want me to find a photographer who can do a shoot on a certain superstar."

At that moment, I felt my mouth fall open. Was he serious? That corporation contacted him? I was stunned.

"…and t-that certain photographer is me, sir?"

My boss smiled. "Meghan, you already know I how much I value your work. I picked you because I believed you to be the best candidate. Don't misunderstand, I value everyone's work, but lately you've took some amazing photographs and I want to see how you do by furthering yourself and photographing people, now."

I nodded, unable to speak. Photography was something I wanted to do my whole life. When I was little, I used to take pictures of everything. Landscapes, people, random things, my parents told me many times how I have 'the eye' and so I chose photography as my major in college and saw it through. It felt great to hear my boss tell me how much he valued my work.

I beamed. "Thank you, sir! I promise I won't disappoint you! Thank you so much for this opportunity!" I stood, shaking his hand.

"Of course! I should inform you, the shoot is today at 3:30 p.m. The superstar is on his way as we speak."

I checked my watch. 2:30 p.m. I hadn't even had lunch yet. Thanking him once more, I bolted out the door, and headed down to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>During my lunch, I texted Hollie about my meeting with the boss. She seemed happy for me; even though she kept telling me she was super jealous. She also wondered which superstar it would be. That was the one detail Oliver, our boss, left out. Honestly, I didn't care. As long as I was furthering my career it didn't matter who came through those doors, even though this was a once in a lifetime chance.<p>

After lunch, I gathered my things to head back. The superstar would probably be there now, or just arriving since it was 3:00 p.m. on the dot.

"Meghan! He's here and oh my God, he's gorgeous!" Hollie chirped, sprinting towards me.

"Halls, I told you, I honestly don't care who he is, all I'm focused on is getting some great shots for our boss. He's put his faith in me, therefore, I don't want to get so caught up in this guy that I lose my focus.

Hollie rolled her eyes. "Well, good luck!"

I thanked her before she walked off, leaving me to pull my camera out of my camera bag. "Here goes…" I whispered to myself.

As I approached the room in which the photographs were to be taken, I saw that everything was set up for the shoot. I noticed my boss, but next to him, I saw what I thought had to be the chosen superstar for the shoot. He had his back turned to me, which might I add was pretty muscular as well as his shoulders and arms. Well, he did have an attractive back, but I couldn't allow myself to lose focus. No, certainly not now when I wanted to prove to my boss that I could keep furthering my career.

The man turned to the side and I saw just a sliver of his face. He seemed to have a well-defined jaw and messy dirty blonde hair. Next, I noticed his clothes. He wore a white tank top, blue denim jeans, white wrist tape, and black shoes.

"Ah! There's our photographer now!" my boss exclaimed as they both turned their full attention to me.

Just then, our eyes met and I suddenly felt lightheaded.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****:** Thank you for all the follows/faves.

* * *

><p>The photo shoot went as scheduled, although I was having some trouble concentrating. I did my best though, trying hard not to look directly at him. It turns out a few other photographers from the WWE was there as well, so it lessened the pressure of me being on the spot as the only photographer.<p>

"Alright, just a few more and we're finished!" The guy in charge of the multimedia in the WWE called out.

I took note of that, getting a few more shots of Dean Ambrose in.

"Alright, that's it! Great job everyone; I'm sure we've got some great photos to choose from. Don't forget to e-mail them to me tonight. You too, Miss Warren" He stated, looking directly at me.

I nodded at him before I went back to flipping through some of the photos I took on my camera. They looked fairly good to me. I smiled. Well what do you know? I guess I'm not that bad after all.

The company's director left along with their photographers leaving me, Dean and my boss alone.

"Thank you, Mr. Ambrose; I hope my photographer's work appeals to your taste." Oliver said, smiling as they shook hands.

"So do I." Dean replied before he turned his head to look straight at me.

I gulped. Okay, so I never believed my dreams. Nor did I believe the stories my grandmother used to tell me about. However, that didn't mean I wasn't just a bit skeptical.

"Alright, well, I have a daughter waiting for me at her pre-school. Have a good weekend you two." Oliver waved at both of us, turning to leave.

I sighed, turning back around to gather my camera and other belongings.

"Miss Warren?"

I froze. Turning around, he stood right in front of me. That was odd, wasn't he just on the other side of the room?

"Do you mind if I see some of the photos?" he asked, moving closer to me and my camera.

I turned the camera sideways so it faced both of us. "Sure, though I'm not sure if I'm allowed, but I guess it wouldn't hurt." I shrugged.

As we both flipped through the photos, the silence overtook us. I couldn't tell if he liked the pictures, or hated them. He just kept flipping through, pausing every so often at a particular photo.

Finally, I spoke up once I noticed we were nearing the end. "So…?"

Ten points for my courageousness. I looked over at Dean who was flipping through them again. Well, he must really like them—or completely hate them and just wants to pretend he likes them so he won't hurt my feelings.

"You're pretty talented, Miss Warren," He glanced sideways at me, giving me a smirk. "I'm impressed."

I smiled, flushing just slightly. Alright I'll admit it. This guy was gorgeous, but that didn't mean I'd completely forget about him being in my dreams, sucking the blood from that poor woman after he'd had his way with her. I shuddered, thinking about it again. I'd hate to be in that situation, in sheer pain.

"Thank you, Mr. Ambrose."

"Call me Dean. No, call me Jon. Dean's just my stage name." he winked.

"Meghan"

_Ugh! Stop winking and smirking at me!_ I thought as he walked back over, picked up his jacket and threw it on like it was nothing.

Jon looked back at me, smiling this time and for the first time since we've met, I noticed his dimples. "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

I nodded, "Yeah, I, uh, guess you're right."

"See you around?"

"Yeah, see you" I waved before he walked away and out the door. Though something told me I'd be seeing him again, in my dreams.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what he's like in bed."<p>

"Hollie!"

Hollie and I had been on the phone for almost three hours. I sighed and continued to type. Turns out, I forgot to e-mail the photos to the WWE's multimedia director. Therefore, I had to e-mail them to him now—at 12a.m. I'd spent the rest of my evening thinking about Jon, eating Domino's pizza, watching cheesy comedy shows, and thinking about Jon some more. God, what was wrong with me? I hated feeling like a love-sick teenager, or those fans you'd see outside the arena's screaming at their favorite wrestlers just so they'd notice them. Plus, it wasn't like I wanted to be with Jon. He did still scare me ever so slightly, though I couldn't help but notice how there was something about him that pulled me to him. Maybe it was his looks? Or maybe it was because he kept haunting my dreams pretty much every night. Whatever the case was, I wanted to know more about him—about his…dark side. I shook my head. No way! Those were just dreams. He couldn't really be a vampire, could he?

"Meghan?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Hollie, what'd you say? I, uh, had to grab something."

I could almost hear Hollie roll her eyes at me. "Thinking about Jon again?"

I scoffed. "No. I'm e-mailing the photos I took of him to the company he works for. Halls, I'm such an idiot. I was supposed to send them to him as soon as I got home."

"Better late than never, Megs"

"Yeah, you're right."

"My goodness, we've been on the phone for almost three hours! I need to get some rest. I'm meeting that guy I told you about the other day for breakfast tomorrow."

"Oh, alright, see you Monday. Talk to you soon."

"You too Megs, dream of Jon." She giggled.

I stopped what I was doing suddenly. Hollie didn't know about my dreams. I didn't tell anyone about them. I didn't want anyone thinking I was a freak so I just kept them to myself.

I fake laughed, finishing up the e-mail. "Goodnight, Hollie."

"Night Meghan" she replied before I heard the line go dead.

Pressing 'send' I watched the e-mail send itself before closing my laptop, seeing it on my bedside table. Yawning, I got under the covers, pulling them up around my shoulders. Snuggling under the sheets and turning off my bedside lamp, I decided it was time to get some sleep.

_I looked up; Jon's eyes were fixated on me, his incisors were long, covered in blood. Only then did I notice what we were doing. I wanted to scream, but somehow, I couldn't. _

'_Shh…' he purred before he bent down to kiss my neck again before his fangs entered the sensitive flesh. _

_I got a bit of a surprise though, it didn't hurt. How could that be? I could hear him moan and I could only guess he was sucking the blood out from me. I wondered if he kept it up, would I pass out. Suddenly, he released me. Looking at him, he seemed drunk. Pupils dilated eyes heavy. I almost thought he would collapse right then and there, but instead, he bent down and, surprisingly, kissed me. I ran my fingers through his soft, messy hair as I returned his kiss. All too soon, he pulled away only to look straight at me, breathing heavily as he smirked. _

'_Your blood, it tastes…' he didn't finish his sentence; he couldn't. Because just then, I felt his orgasm, he filled me making both of us moan out in what could only be defined as ecstasy._

I shot up in bed, sweating. Looking around, the blackness of my room seemed to hold a shape of a figure standing before my bed. I turned, turning on my lamp, but as soon as I looked back at the figure, it was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

I stayed up the rest of the night thinking about that dream, making Saturday morning a real bear. My mind kept flashing back to what we were doing. How could I have allowed him to have me in a situation like that? Was I drugged? Did he force himself on me? But if that was the case, why did that final scene leave me a sweating mess when I woke up? I shook my head, this was crazy. I really needed to stop going to bed so late.

Today was Saturday, the weekends were usually the only days I had to kick back and relax. Don't get me wrong, I loved my job, but that didn't mean I didn't enjoy a little me time as well.

I decided to go to the library and pick up some books on vampires. Picking out a few selections, I earned a few odd looks from the librarian. Ignoring him, I collected my books and took a seat next to the coffee shop.

The first book informed me about how they could burn in natural sunlight. Therefore, they couldn't be out during the day unless they had an amulet. An amulet could be worn around their neck to keep them from burning in natural sunlight. That must be how Jon could be out during the day. Another thing I was informed of was that vampires needed blood to stay alive.

_Blood is like food to humans; they crave it constantly and need it daily. Vampires can have no less than three 'meals' a day. If they do in fact have less, they can begin to sweat, lose focus, even act out, and in worse case scenarios, they can go mad, destroying everyone and everything that gets in their way. Note: They very seldom eat the same kinds of food, we humans eat. _

Within the next couple of hours, I learned about their strength, quick speed, and impeccable hearing. Turns out they were very strong, fast and lastly, they could easily hone in on other people's conversations—talk about your stalker.

I sighed, putting the book down. Just then, my stomach growled. I guess talking about food made me hungry. Getting up, I gathered my things and left the library.

Arriving at a local deli, I got in line and ordered myself a turkey sandwich with chips. Sitting next to the window, I took out my bottle of water and began to eat, looking out at the falling leaves and cars passing by.

It was autumn where I lived and the streets and sidewalks were filled with colorful leaves and busy sidewalks full of shoppers and dog walkers. I smiled. I loved autumn; it was my favorite time of year—besides Christmas, of course.

Just then, my phone rang. I pulled it from my purse and answered it, only to find out it was Hollie. She worked on the weekends.

"Hey, Hollie, what's up?"

"Meghan, Oliver has asked me to inform you that the company you took photos for received them this morning and they are amazed at the quality. Oliver also told me they are using them for the upcoming pay per view. They will be plastered on buildings, busses, advertised on street corners, you name it."

"Wow, that's awesome!"

"I know. Hey, I was wondering, why don't I come by tonight? I could pick up some takeout and we could just chill?"

"Absolutely, see you tonight."

"See you." She hung up.

Wow, this was just amazing. My photos were going to be plastered everywhere for everyone to see. I was proud of myself.

Looking out the window again, I watched a few cars go by. Suddenly, something caught my eye. Jon was standing on the sidewalk, walking towards the deli. Oh no. I slid down in my seat as he walked in. I watched him as he walked my way, but stopped short, turning and sliding into a booth next to a blonde girl. That's when I noticed it, the blue amulet that he had on a chain around his neck. It wasn't big, but it obviously did the job.

I watched as he threw his arm around the blonde. I could see her blush from here as she looked down, trying to hide it. Jon was talking to a few of her friends, supposedly, they all knew each other. So it, it had to be true. He wore the amulet that helped him to go out in the daytime so therefore, he must be a vampire. That also explained how he got to my side so quickly yesterday too. He used his vampire speed. Oh my God, it was true, it must be.

My eyes narrowed as he kissed the blondies cheek. No, I wasn't jealous. I just knew what would happen to her. He'd seduce her, then get her back to his room and feed on her! I shook my head just before I saw him slide out, helping the blondie out too. He smirked at her. Apparently he did that to every girl he met. I kept watching as they headed for the door. Opening it, Jon must've noticed me out of the corner of his eye because he suddenly looked my way. Our eyes locked. Again, I couldn't look away, we just kept staring at one another for quite a while unitl I heard blondie yell at him hurry up. He smirked at me before following her out.

* * *

><p>A knock at the door startled me just as I was watching one of my favorite comedy shows.<p>

"Hollie, you came!" I smiled, opening the door to let her in.

"Of course I did and I brought takeout!" she sang as she held the boxes of food up for me to see.

"Mmm, let's eat, I'm starving." I replied before rushing into the kitchen to grab some silverware, drinks and napkins.

"So, how was your day?" I asked as she handed me my box. I opened it up to find meat on a stick and rice on the side.

"Usual. Busy day at the office, Oliver had me running errands left and right."

"Take any pictures today?"

"Only a few, but I didn't get to show them to Oliver, considering the fact that he was busier than his employees. He looked like a chicken with his head cut off today!" She laughed, recalling the memory and sticking a fork full of noodles in her mouth.

"Oliver can push himself. Just show them to him on Monday."

"I know and I will." So what've you been up to today?"

I paused, picking around at my rice. "Oh, uh, nothing just went to the library."

"Oh?

"Picked up a few books on, um…"

"Photography? Meghan, you're already one of the best photographers I know of and apparently that company you did the photo shoot of that superstar on thinks so too. What more could you want or need to learn?"

I sighed, chewing another piece of meat. Should I tell Hollie? Or would she think I was crazy? She is my best friend though and I need to tell someone about these dreams—and about Jon. Eh, maybe I'd save it for later.

I swallowed, taking a swig of my drink, "Well, there's nothing wrong with looking up a few tips. What could it hurt?" I shrugged.

Hollie nodded, focusing on her food. She went directly into a tangent about her morning, not leaving a single detail out. I just nodded, sticking forkfuls of food into my mouth, listening to her intently and giving her a few head nods along with 'mhm's', because if I didn't, she'd restart her whole story.

"So, have you seen that hot superstar lately? What was his name? Dean? Dean Ambrose? I heard he's really good in the ring and can cut amazing promos." she asked, after she finished her story.

I bit my lip, pushing my food away. "Yeah, but only after the shoot and maybe once today, but we didn't talk too much. And Halls, that's his stage name."

"Oh? What happened then? Wait, you got his real name? Oh, Megs, you sly fox!"

I rolled my eyes, chuckling at her silliness. "His real name's Jon, and, well, after the shoot yesterday, he asked if I could show him some pictures. I did. Then today, I saw him at lunch, with a girl."

Hollie looked up at me, straw still in her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry, Megs."

"It's alright. I don't care," I shrugged it off. "He's probably going to be gone tomorrow anyway since those superstars spend what, only a few days in each town?"

"You know what? I think I'm going to set you up with one of my guys best friends, tomorrow night at the bar downtown."

"Hollie, please don't."

"You're going. I honestly want you to. You need to get out. Come on, just once? If he turns out to be a douche or makes a move on you, you can blame me, I promise."

I sighed, knowing full well I would not win this argument, so I caved. Oh, fine Halls, but just this once. After that, you don't hook me up anymore, got it?"

Hollie nodded, "Well, we'll have to see how far you two get."

"Hollie!"

"Kidding. Oh, come on, lighten up."

I gritted my teeth as she jumped up, heading into the kitchen. "Well, let's watch some TV, I'll make the popcorn."

I nodded, getting up to clear the food and drinks while Hollie started the popcorn. Even now, I had a bad feeling about this blind date tomorrow night.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** _There will be more Jon in the next chapter! Promise! **Review please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: This chapter contains suggestive scenes of rape and violence. If you're uncomfortable with any of that, I suggest you not read this chapter. You've been warned.**

**A/N:** Thank you for the continuous support. I really appreciate it!

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep that night. I just tossed and turned in my queen sized bed just watching the minutes tick slowly by on the clock at my bedside table. Maybe I was afraid to sleep because I knew Jon would undoubtedly be there, probably sucking another innocent girl's blood—or mine. I rolled back over, closing my eyes tight to try to catch some sleep. It wasn't any use, sleep wouldn't come. I'd just have to live with being awake tonight. Good thing I wasn't planning on doing anything tomorrow besides meeting that blind date Hollie kept pestering me about.<p>

I looked up at the ceiling, then at my door. Sighing, I closed my eyes again, but this time when I opened them, I saw a dark figure. I wondered if it was the same one I saw the other night. I quickly reached over to turn on my bedside lamp, but at the last minute, decided against it.

"W-who's there?" I called out.

The figure, at the speed of light, moved right in front of me, so close I could feel his breath on my neck. I gasped feeling how cool he was next to me.

"Jon." I could see him more clearly now that he was beside me. His hair was tousled; dirty blonde strands fell haphazardly across his forehead giving him a grungy look. He wore the same clothes as he wore today when I saw him at the deli: A Cincinnati Bengals t-shirt, dark blue jeans and black shoes. I noticed something about him just then, he was shaking.

"Meghan," he said my name like he desperately needed something.

"Jon, what is it? Are you hurt?"

He shook his head in response. "Please," he begged, "Please, just let me have a little."

I blinked. "A little? Jon, I don't understand what…"

Suddenly, I felt them, for the first time in reality, I felt his fangs. They were razor sharp, piercing into the tender flesh of my neck. Unlike in my dream, it hurt, but I tried not to scream. Instead, I felt tears. Hot tears as they fell from the corners of my eyes.

Jon moaned softly as he sucked. His hand held my head up for support, pulling me closer. So close I was in his lap. It must've been true then, this confirmed it all.

Releasing me, Jon set me in front of him. "Are you alright?" he asked, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Meghan, my hunger got the best of me."

I looked up at his eyes; they were still golden from the act, but slowly turning back to blue. His fangs, which were drenched in blood, were becoming smaller, turning back into incisors. I quickly reached out, taking the opportunity to touch them, but they disappeared before I got the chance.

"How is this possible? I only thought they were dreams, stories, myths, but seeing you, feeling you, it just…it feels so real." I sighed, holding my head in my hands.

"It is, Meghan."

"How? I don't understand any of it." I was on the brink of tears again.

"You will, in time."

I shook my head. I was so confused. This made no sense. I didn't believe in these things. All the stories my grandmother told me were just supposed to be horror stories, weren't they?

'_Be careful when you're alone at night' _she'd say._ 'Vampires can smell your blood; they can track you that way.' _

That's how he must have found me; he tracked me by the scent of my blood. How was that even possible? Oh God, I needed sleep. Though it didn't matter how much sleep I got, this would all still be true in the morning.

"You tracked me by the scent of my blood, didn't you?"

Jon nodded wordlessly, watching as I lay down, getting under the covers.

"Yes."

I sighed, I needed time to process all this, I needed to think about what just happened and I needed to get to sleep.

"Go, Jon."

"Meghan."

"Please, go. I need to think about what I just witnessed. I don't understand any of it and you're not telling me anything makes me even more confused, so please, just leave."

Jon looked away, obviously hurt, but I didn't care, not right now anyways. Sighing, he looked back at me once last time before he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Sunday night, I was debating whether or not to just cancel this whole 'blind date' thing, but Hollie told me repeatedly last night how much she was happy that I was finally taking her up on her offer. I just rolled my eyes, hoping to get this over with as quick as possible.<p>

Looking in the mirror, I decided upon wearing white pants, a black button down blouse with a white undershirt underneath it, and black boots. I also had to wear a black and white scarf around my neck, for obvious reasons. I sighed after applying some very light makeup. _Well, here goes nothing_, I thought as I grabbed my purse and headed out.

Arriving at the bar, I spotted Hollie right off the bat. She was sitting next to who I assumed was her boyfriend. Upon seeing me, she smiled and motioned over to the man sitting at the bar alone. I smiled at her, walking past her to meet my date for this evening.

"Hi." I said, sitting on one of the barstools next to him. "I'm Meghan, Hollie's friend."

"Oh, of course, Meghan, I'm Tyler." He said in a slight Spanish accent, holding out his hand. His hair was black, his eyes were brown, his skin had been sun-kissed, and he wore a white button down shirt, leaving a few buttons open, along with navy blue pants.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled taking his hand in a firm shake right before he ordered a drink for the both of us.

"So, Meghan, Hollie's told me a lot about you."

"I hope only good things." I replied taking a sip of the drink the bartender placed in front of me.

"Of course, she's told me nothing but good things about you."

I smiled, taking another sip. "So where're you from?"

"I'm from Mexico, but I moved here when I was ten. My mother and father decided to come here and brought me along." He shrugged.

"Do you like it?"

"It's where I've lived most of my life, so yes," He smiled. "Another drink?" he asked, noticing my empty glass.

"Oh, um…"

"Sir! Another drink for the lady." He winked at me out of the corner of his eyes and in that very moment, I thought of Jon, remembering the bites on my neck which were covered by my scarf.

"Here you are," he smiled, pushing the glass towards me. "Is everything alright?"

I nodded, "Uh, yeah, excuse me, I'll be right back." I replied, hopping off the bar stool and running to the bathroom.

Once inside, I slammed my hands on the tile sinks, looking at myself in the mirror. Taking in a deep breath, I tried to push away thoughts of Jon and what he did to me late last night. I pulled the scarf down just enough to see the two puncture wounds in my neck from Jon's fangs. They seemed to be healing fast though, just like Jon said.

"Meghan?"

I pulled the scarf back up, pretending to be just adjusting it. "Hi Hollie, how's your date going?"

"Fine, but why are you in here? Are you…"

"I'm fine!" I snapped, immediately regretting my outburst. "Sorry, I'm just…"

"It's alright, Meghan, I understand you're nervous. You haven't been out in a while; your first time out again is always a little nerve-wracking."

I nodded, "I know, I should just lighten up."

"You should. Now go back out there and show Tyler just how fun and sweet you really are."

I smiled, "Thanks, Halls, you're a good friend."

Hollie hugged me, before we both walked back out going our separate ways.

"Sorry, just had to use the restroom."

"No worries, another drink?" Tyler smiled, motioning to the refilled drink that appeared in front of me.

Frowning, I shrugged. "Sure why not?" I decided to take Hollies advice. It was my first time out in a while, so maybe I really did need to lighten up.

By the end of the night, I was on my fourth drink, and pretty drunk. I was laughing along to everything Tyler said. I also made a few jokes of my own. Hollie tried to tell me a few times it was time to go and that I had too much to drink, but I just cast her worries aside.

"Hollie, if you're so worried, maybe you should go." I said before I laughed out loud like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Meghan, you're completely drunk, you need to go home." She insisted.

"I believe she's right. Look, Meghan, why don't I take you home?"

"Oh, fine." I huffed.

Tyler helped me to my feet as I said my goodbye's to Hollie and her boyfriend. I let him help me outside and into the passenger seat of his car. As we drove home, I fell asleep while staring out the window into the city lights.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the feel of someone helping me out of my clothes. Only to find out it was Tyler. "Tyler, w-what're you doing? Wait, where we are!?" I sat up, coming back to my senses and noticing this wasn't my apartment. "Tyler, what the hell—mmph!"<p>

Tyler silenced me, placing his hand over my mouth. "Shut up, you bitch."

I whimpered through his tight hold as he took what looked to be a pocket knife out from his pocket. "Now, I'm going to feed off you and if you don't give me what I want, I'm going to hurt you." He said, flipping the sharp part of the knife up. "Understand?"

I nodded, swallowing hard and wishing I would've left with Hollie instead of him.

At that moment, he pulled the scarf from my neck. I looked away, as he smirked. "That bastard already got to you I see."

He knew Jon? Did that mean? No, it couldn't be, he couldn't be. Oh, this was just too much. Pulling his hand from my mouth, he finished undressing my upper half. As he fondled my breasts, his fingers went down to my pants. Unbuttoning them, he pulled them down and off. Lowering himself, he caressed my thighs with his cheek, inhaling.

I stayed frozen, afraid of what he'd do if I moved. I just watched as he moaned right before he sunk his sharp fangs into my upper thigh.

I screamed this time, unable to hold it back. It hurt, worse than it hurt when Jon sunk his fangs into me. Violently pulling away from my thigh, he looked straight at me. I noticed his eyes immediately; they were red, unlike Jon's golden ones.

"Shut up!" he hissed, clutching my throat.

I grabbed his hands, but that only made him tighten his grip. I watched as he sunk back down, looking away, but just as he was about to make another wound, the weight of his body was released. I caught my breath, noticing we weren't the only ones in the room anymore.

Jon slammed Tyler against the wall so hard; I thought the windows would break. I grabbed the covers, pulling them against me to hide my body. I saw his incisors become fangs again as he sunk them into his shoulder. Tyler howled out in pain, but countered, sinking his own fangs into Jon's arm.

Jon growled, pulling his hand away, but throwing Tyler against the room with his other. Jon walked over, approaching Tyler, dragging him up by his shirt he tore at his flesh. I gasped, having to look away as I realized Jon was tearing Tyler apart, limb from limb.

"I'll make sure you never touch another human woman again! And how _DARE _you touch what is_ MINE_!" Jon yelled as he continued to rip Tyler apart.

Finally, Jon dropped what was left of Tyler's body onto the floor. I didn't look his way once, I couldn't. I was too frightened. I'd never seen him like this before.

Suddenly, he appeared before me. "Meghan."

I shut my eyes, looking down, but Jon tiled my chin up, forcing me to look at him. As our eyes met, I was greeted by those deep blue orbs I came to like. He was himself again, but that didn't mean I was.

"You, you…stay away from me." I backed up, covering myself up even more.

Jon looked away, then back at me. "Meghan, I won't hurt you."

"Then what was that!?" I screamed, motioning to the lifeless body which sunk down below the window.

"I was protecting you."

"Well you're a little late." I replied, pushing the covers off to reveal the two puncture wounds in my thighs.

Jon gritted his teeth, looking down at the wounds. "I'm sorry, Meghan. That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Just go, I'll call my friend to come pick me up; you've done more than enough."

"And how will you explain the wounds?"

"I'll make something up, now leave." I replied, turning away and trying to climb off the bed.

In an instant, Jon pulled me against his chest before he lifted me into his arms. "Put me back!" I yelled, beating on his chest.

"Calm down!" he shouted, tightening his grip as he hoisted me off the bed, putting me on the floor and letting me stand.

"Jon, my clothes, they're on the floor." I said, realizing I was only in my underwear. I tried my best to cover myself up.

Jon's eyes lowered, looking at me, exposed. Coming back to reality, he grabbed my clothes from the floor, handing them to me. Clearing his throat, he turned to give me some privacy.

I put my clothes back on quickly, not wanting to stay here any longer. "You can turn around now."

Jon turned back around, grabbing my hand; he led us both out of the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: I understand that this chapter is short. However, I wanted to put something out there for you all. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless. =) And last but not least, thank you to everyone who follows/faves/reviews this story. I really do appreciate it!

* * *

><p>I kept sneaking glances at Jon who was focused on the dark, empty road ahead. True, he saved me from being sucked dry by that other vampire, Tyler. However, that didn't make him good in my book. Not yet anyways. Jon kept driving as I kept my focus outside the window at the city lights fading into the background. All we heard was the soft hum of the radio and a few cars passing us by.<p>

"Are you hungry?" Jon broke the silence, switching lanes to enter an exit ramp.

I turned my attention back to him. "Well, I haven't eaten since lunch, which was at eleven this morning, so I guess putting something in my stomach wouldn't hurt."

Jon didn't respond. Instead, he pulled into a small diner, one of those 27/7 ones where hardly anyone went out to eat at this time of night. It would also explain why it looked so deserted.

Parking, he didn't utter a word as he unlocked the doors and stepped out of the car. I followed suit, thinking he really didn't have to do this, but since he was, I would take advantage. It's not every day you find a vampire who saves you and then buys you dinner.

Just as we sat in one of the booths, a young waitress probably about twenty years old approached us. She wore her bleach blonde hair in a high ponytail which swung from side to side while she walked.

"Hey there, welcome to Roadside Diner, can I get you anything to drink to start off or do you already know what you'd like?" she asked, mainly to Jon whom she noticed right when we walked in. You could say I saw the animated hearts in her eyes light up when she first looked our way.

"Meghan?"

"Oh, um, I'll take a coke and your crispy chicken tenders and fries, together please."

The waitress collected my menu quickly, not saying a word. Her eyes were still honed in on Jon. "What about you?" she asked, smiling wide.

"I already ate." He replied, glancing at me and giving me a sly wink.

"Alrighty, I'll go put your order in and be back soon."

I watched as she walked away, returning the menus and going over to the computer to put in my order. When I looked back, Jon was still staring at me.

"Mind if I ask you something?"

Jon leaned back, clasping both of his hands on top of his head, raising a brow.

"When you fed on me the other night, were you like, starving?" I whispered, not wanting anyone to overhear our conversation.

Jon removed his hands, leaning towards me. "Before I fed on you that night, I hadn't had a meal since we'd met at the photo shoot. All of the woman I normally feed on were either out of town or are no longer in my life."

I sighed, "But, why me?"

Jon shrugged. "I don't know. You were the only woman I could think of at that particular time. It's a wonder I could even think, due to the the state I was in."

"You were shaking. I thought you would pass out at any moment."

"I would've if you hadn't been there."

I nodded slowly, taking everything in. A few minutes later, the waitress came back with my meal. "Here you are," she said, setting the food in front of me. "Now, are you sure you don't want anything to eat, honey? Not even a glass of water?"

_Honey? _Boy, this woman was courageous. If she only knew what Jon really was, she'd probably run for the hills.

"I'm sure, thanks anyways." He smiled up at her.

The waitress continued to smile as I dug into my food, not even caring that I probably looked like a starved animal that'd just had its first meal in a long time.

"Well, alright, just let me know if you change your mind." She replied, practically skipping away.

Jon refocused his attention back on me, staring at me while I ate. I didn't feel uncomfortable, but it felt weird to be stared at when eating. I'd always hated that. Finishing up my coke, I wiped my mouth with the napkin and placed in on my half empty plate.

Jon smiled at me before he flagged the waitress down, receiving the bill. Paying, I repeatedly told him how he didn't have to, but he kept insisting. I just sighed and thanked him before we left.

* * *

><p>As we came closer to my apartment, I gave Jon a few directions on where exactly to park and let me off.<p>

Unbuckling my seat belt, I heard Jon do the same. "You're not coming in, are you?" I asked, hoping he'd say no.

"Of course I am, I'm not leaving you alone."

"You killed Tyler. He's not coming back. Look, I appreciate what you're doing, but I'm fine, Jon. Thank you for everything you did for me, now goodnight." I went to get out of the car when suddenly, Jon was at my side.

"I'm not leaving you tonight, Meghan, deal with it."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but you better be gone when morning comes."

Jon didn't reply, he just let me get out of the car. We both walked upstairs and into my room. Closing the door, I heard Jon make his way to the couch, within seconds he was on it.

"Alright, I have to shower, please behave."

"I'm a vampire, not a little kid." He said, looking at me with furrowed brows.

I just turned around and walked into my bathroom to get ready for my shower. I went to close and lock the door behind me before I began to strip. Looking at my naked body, my eyes immediately went to the four puncture wounds. The two on my neck were almost gone; however the two on my thigh looked fresh.

I turned on the water, stepping into the shower. Warm water felt good on my skin as I began to bathe. Soaking my hair, the bathroom filled with the scent of my shampoo. Finishing up, I shut off the water, pulling back the curtain and stepping out. I dried my hair and changed into my pajamas: a blue tank top and black sleep pants.

Exiting the bathroom, I didn't see Jon on the couch. He must've left. Good. Approaching my bed, I climbed in and pulled the covers up around my shoulders. I was about to turn off the light when I saw Jon skimming through one of the books I checked out at the library on vampires. He turned to me, holding the book up.

"You looked me up?"

"I told you I had dreams about you. My grandmother used to tell me stories about vampires. After I met you, I decided to do some research to see if any of it was really true. Turns out a lot of it is."

Jon put the book down before he appeared before me, kneeling beside me. "What were your dreams about?"

I gulped, taking a deep breath, I looked down. "Well, one was about you and some blonde girl. You were, inside of her and feeding on her at the same time. The other one was about, um, a-about…uh…"

"You and me?"

I nodded, furrowing my brows. "How'd you know?"

Jon smirked, "You had a hard time spitting it out, I thought I'd help." He shrugged.

"We were doing the same thing you and the blonde girl was doing. But, you, uh, seemed to be, err, having more fun with me?" I didn't know else to say it. I felt my face flush and I knew for sure I was beet red.

"I was, huh?"

I nodded as he chuckled to himself. "Get some sleep," he said, "I'll leave soon."

Rolling on my back, I looked up at the ceiling. "You tracked my scent again didn't you?"

Jon sighed, instantly taking the spot beside me on the bed. "Once a vampire feeds on a human he or she knows exactly where they are any time of the day."

I took a deep breath, smiling to myself. "You must know where a lot of girls are right now then." I replied, breaking out into a fit of giggles.

Jon eyed me. "Only a few, but it turns out it came in handy tonight. It usually does if any one of you is in trouble."

I stopped giggling, looking at him now. He looked serious. Was that all I was to him, just another one of his sources of food? I looked away, trying to hide the stinging feeling inside. I had to stop thinking like this. Jon was a vampire and I was just food to him. Why try to be any more than that?

"Goodnight, Jon." I whispered, turning to face the window.

"Night." He replied, lying back.

I hugged my pillow close to me knowing full well when I woke up, Jon would be gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N ****Question**: I'm thinking of writing in another POV next chapter and maybe some future chapters. So with that being said, do you want me to write it in Jon's POV or in third person? Leave me your answers in the reviews please.

* * *

><p>I wasn't alone when I woke up the next morning. My arm was unintentionally draped loosely around Jon's midsection. Noticing this, I gasped and tried to pull away, but somehow couldn't. His arm secured me from moving even an inch.<p>

"Jon?" I whispered seeing his eyes closed, which was odd due to the fact that vampires didn't sleep.

"Mmm?" he moaned, tightening his grip.

"I thought vampires didn't sleep."

"I'm not sleeping." He replied, a hint of a smirk forming across his lips.

"Then can you please let go of me? I have to go to work this morning."

Jon sighed heavily releasing me. "What will you tell your friend?"

"What?"

"What will you tell your friend? She'll want to know how your date went. I'm guessing she's the one who set it up, correct?"

"How did you know?"

Jon shrugged, "Like I said, I'm guessing."

I blinked. Oh no, he didn't read my mind, did he? Wait, was that even possible? I just sighed and answered: "I'll just tell her it didn't go so well."

"And when she asks you why?"

"I'll lie."

"Lie to your best friend?" Jon chuckled. "That's not very loyal of you."

"And what do you know about loyalty? You promised you'd leave last night after I fell asleep. Yet, here you are, and in my bed no less!"

"I like watching you sleep. Sorry, I didn't know that was a crime." He held up his hands in mock defeat.

I just sighed, rolling my eyes and walking into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

><p>"So how'd it go?"<p>

I looked over at Hollie who stood in front of me with eyes wider than saucers just begging for information.

"I'm sorry Hollie; Tyler and I won't be going out again." _Or ever for that matter…_

"Oh, sorry, Meghan"

I shook my head, "Don't worry about it, maybe now you can finally accept that I don't mind being alone?"

"I guess so, but you can't let this bad experience ruin your future happiness."

"Hollie, if it's meant to be, it will be. If it's not, it's not. You can't force something that isn't going to happen."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Just don't give up, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay, Hollie. See you later."

"See you." She smiled at me before she left.

I leaned back in my chair. Today was a slow day at the office. There wasn't much that needed to be finished and Oliver, my boss, told me I could take it easy for today.

I sighed. I just couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night. Were there really more vampires out there, besides Jon? And what about Tyler's eyes, how they were red when he fed while Jon's were always golden when he fed. I didn't understand any of this; however it made me curious and left me surprisingly intrigued for more information.

I used my lunch break to try and gain more information about this specific supernatural creature I came to know. However, I couldn't find any answers to the burning set of new questions I had in my mind. The only new information I found out was what Jon had told me last night: _'Once a vampire feeds on a human he or she knows exactly where they are any time of the day.' _

Getting up, I collected my trash and emptied it into the nearest trash can before gathering up my things and heading back to my office.

"Meghan!"

I looked up, noticing Oliver smiling as he waved me over.

I approached him, "Yes, sir?"

"Meghan, I have another photo shoot for you to do tomorrow at 11:30a.m."

"Oh, wow, o-of course, sir. Yes, tomorrow at 11:30a.m. I'll be there."

"Excellent. I'll let you go early today, it's been pretty slow since half of our photographers didn't show up for today's shoot," He let out an exasperated breath, shaking his head. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Have a good night, Meghan." He said before heading in the other direction.

I smiled to myself. Wow, another photo shoot, this was amazing. I wondered who the person was as I drove home.

* * *

><p>Unlocking the door, I opened it, reaching out to turn on the light. Closing the door behind me and locking it, I turned but slammed right into another body.<p>

"Ah!" I shrieked, realizing who it was. "My God, Jon, what the hell are you doing here?"

"You can't do the shoot tomorrow."

"Excuse me?"

Jon sighed, looking at me, seriously. "I know who you're going to do the photo shoot on tomorrow."

"Oh? And how do you know?"

"That's not important, what's important is that I know who it is and you—you just can't do it!" Jon shouted, stepping closer to me which in turn made me take a step back.

"Who am I going to be shooting tomorrow?"

"Tyler's brother."

I froze. "H-his brother?"

"Yes, and if he's anything like Tyler, I don't want you going near him."

I let out a breath. "Jon, you really can't force me not to go. It's part of my job. Besides, how would I break the news to my boss?"

"You don't. You just don't go tomorrow."

"Jon!"

"No, Meghan. I'm serious. I don't want a repeat of what happened last night. I'm not letting you leave tomorrow."

I laughed. "Good luck. I'm going."

"Meghan!"

"Jon, he won't do anything to me if I'm not going to be alone. I'll just make sure to stay near my co-workers after the shoot. Alright? Besides, if anything goes wrong, you'll know where I'm at. You proved that last, didn't you?"

Suddenly, Jon slammed his fist hard against my door, blocking me between the door and his chest. "This isn't a fucking game, Meghan!" He shouted, startling me.

I didn't move, or say a word. I didn't want to provoke him any further. After a while, his fist loosened and fell back at his side.

"I'm sorry, Meghan. I just…"

"I understand where you're coming from, Jon. And I know your intentions are good, but please just let me go tomorrow. I promise to avoid being alone with him. I'll stay by my co-workers. I doubt he would deliberately do something to me in front of everyone."

Jon just sighed heavily, looking away from me. I could tell he still wasn't happy about this whole situation, but I had to do my job.

"Fine," He said through clenched teeth. "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

><p>That night, Jon took me out to a quick dinner. I didn't know if this was him still keeping an eye out for me due to the whole Tyler incident, or what. But, it was really thoughtful of him if it was.<p>

Jon decided to drive me to a place like Sonic where you would order your food from the car and eat in it. We both ended up ordering hot dogs, fries and a coke.

As we waited for our food, an easy conversation about nothing and everything broke out between the two of us. That was, until I decided to ask him a personal question—something you may not want to ask a vampire so soon, or ever for that matter.

"How did you become a vampire?"

Jon froze, just staring at me as if he was looking right through me.

I mentally slapped myself. How rude of me. That was probably a topic he didn't want to discuss, like ever.

"I'm sorry, Jon. You don't have to answer. It was asinine of me. I understand it may be a sensitive topic."

Jon shook his head, coming out of his trance. "No, no. I'll answer. But a word of advice: you may not want to ask just any vampire that question. Others may not be as open as I am about it."

"I understand. Go on." I replied.

Jon took a deep breath before he began. "I was crazy when I was younger," he laughed at the memories. "I would go to parties and strip clubs with my friends and we'd have a really good time. One time I went to a local strip club and met this really hot blonde girl. She had everything I wanted back then: curves, breasts, long hair that came down to the middle of her back. I was in love. Or so I thought." He shook his head.

"She danced for me most of the night. I threw probably a couple hundred dollars at her in ones. She gave me lap dances left and right. During one of the dances, she leaned in close and asked me if I wanted to get out of there. I didn't turn her down so we left and went to a really cheap motel." He chuckled, recalling the memory.

"During our lovemaking, she leaned in close again. I thought she was going to whisper something in my ear, but she had other plans apparently. That was when she decided to bite me. Her fangs sunk really deep into my flesh and it hurt like hell. By the time she was done sucking my blood, I was covered in it. After that, I never saw or heard from her again. But a few days later, I began to notice my hunger growing for more than just human food."

Jon stopped his story as a knock was heard at his window. I jumped back, startled. Rolling the window down, Jon received our order, thanking the waiter before he rolled the window back up and handed me my food.

"Thanks."

Jon smiled, un-wrapping his hot dog and taking a huge bite out of it. It was odd to see him eat human food, since I've never seen it before and because he was a vampire of course.

"So I guess this is one of those rare times when vampires eat human food?"

Jon nodded, swallowing hard. "Hey, just 'cause I'm a vampire doesn't mean I don't like the taste of human food anymore," He chuckled. "Don't believe everything you read in those books." He winked, taking another big bite of his hot dog.

We ate mostly in silence, but it wasn't at all awkward. It was actually nice to be able to eat with someone besides yourself and your best friend sometimes.

After our meal, Jon backed out of the drive-in, but he didn't head for my apartment. I wondered where we were going, so I asked.

"Um, Jon? Where're you headed?"

Jon just glanced at me and smirked, speeding through the empty back roads which were only lit up by his headlights and a few light posts. I guessed he wanted to keep it a surprise, but the length of the trip made me curl up in his passenger seat.

A few more minutes later, Jon turned in parking lot on a hill which overlooked the city. Getting out, Jon led me to the edge of the hill. Looking out, you could see the city lights shining brightly. It was beautiful. I smiled as we sat next to one another just watching the city beneath us.

"It's so beautiful," I whispered. "I've never seen the city like this."

We watched as the lights below us began to turn off one by one with the passing hours.

"I used to come up here sometimes when I needed to get away from things and just think. It was nice."

I smiled. "You lived here?"

"I lived down there," he pointed down amongst the string of lights that were still on. "It's where I grew up."

I watched as a few more lights dimmed and flickered before going out completely. "Do you miss it?"

"Now I do, somewhat. To be honest, I hated it back then, but you know when you're a kid you take a lot of this stuff for granted."

I nodded. "Tell me about me about it."

Jon smirked, "It looks like the lights are almost out, want to home?"

I nodded as Jon stood, reaching down to help me up. I smiled again, taking his hand as he pulled me up with ease.

On the way home, I looked ahead at the dark of the night. A few stars were out and so was the moon. Looking over at Jon, he was focused on the road ahead. I couldn't help but think feel happy. True, Jon was a vampire. True, he did intimidate me a little. But because of tonight, I learned a little bit about his past.

Jon had willingly opened up to me tonight and I respected that. It warmed me to think that maybe he trusted me enough to know I wouldn't judge him based on him being a vampire. I didn't. That wasn't who he really was. He was a human once. And he still had human emotions. But he wasn't bad and that I was sure of.

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget to <span>Review<span>! And let me know which POV you want. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but my OCs and this story. Jon and Sami belong to themselves. (Yes, I decided to throw Sami Callihan in the mix since I made Jon become a vampire before he entered the WWE, which would probably be around his CZW days, in my imagination, of course. Therefore, I decided to make Sami a vampire along with him. ;) But more about him later!)

**AN: **Alright guys, looks like most of you who reviewed said you wanted a chapter in Jon's point of view. Well, ask and you shall recieve. Here it is: the eighth chapter of 'Golden Eyes, Sharp Fangs' in Jon's point of view. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jon's POV<strong>

I stayed with Meghan that night again, even though she made me sleep on her couch. It didn't bother me that much. Ever since the incident with Tyler I realized I needed to keep a close eye on her, even if it pissed her off.

"Goodnight, Jon" Meghan said as she exited the bathroom and made her way to her bedroom.

"Night, Meghan"

I watched as she smiled, entered her bedroom and shut the door behind her. Taking my place on the couch, I laid down, looking up at the ceiling. After listening in on her, she seemed to be shuffling around in her room before there was total silence. I sighed, getting comfortable and keeping my senses on all throughout the night.

It all happened around 2:45a.m. I sensed rustling and soft moaning coming from Meghan's bedroom. Jumping to my feet, I rushed in, only to find her tangled in her sheets and wrestling around her bed. Soft whimpers escaped her mouth as she leaned her head back, moaning softly.

Approaching her cautiously, I watched as she seemed to be lost in her dream—or nightmare. "Meghan?"

"Ngh...No! No!"

I jumped back at the sound of her sudden outburst. What was she dreaming about? "Meghan, wake up…" I gently touched her shoulder, but suddenly removed it.

Her body was burning up and beads of perspiration touched her smooth skin. She needed cooling off and fast.

"No! Stop!" she screamed.

"Meghan!" I shouted, hoping it would grab her subconscious attention. "Meghan!" This time I held onto her tightly. "Wake up, Meghan! You're having a nightmare! Meghan!"

Suddenly, her eyes flashed open and in an instant she was sitting up in bed. Looking to her right, she noticed me and gasped.

"Jon!" Startling me, she grabbed me and pulled me close, embracing me with all her might. "Jon, I…I thought it was real. I thought he was still alive. I thought he came back and…and…"

"Who, Meghan?"

"Tyler! I thought he was still…" she shook her head, tears pooling in her eyes daring to spill out.

I pushed loose strands of her hair, which stuck to her face due to the sweat, behind her ears and cupped her face. "Tyler's gone, alright? He's never coming back. I killed him. You saw me."

Meghan blinked, touching her forehead like she had a bad headache. "That was just a nightmare then, wasn't it?"

I nodded, "It was Meghan. It was." I pulled her close to try to help comfort her since I could tell she was still in a bit of shock.

The rest of the night, I stayed beside her. I could tell she was still a little scared because once I lay down; she scooted close and curled up beside me. I took a deep breath in, smelling her scent, but something else intrigued me even more. The scent of her blood, it smelled even more delicious than when I first tracked her.

It was intoxicating and I had to hold myself back to keep from scaring her even more by feeding on her. I realized then that I hadn't had a meal since I visited her that one night. Looking down at her sleeping form, I watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest, she looked so peaceful. I smiled, softly stroking her cheek.

* * *

><p>The next day, Meghan went to work like always. I hated that she was going to do the photo shoot on Tyler's brother, who was a model for some company I hadn't heard of.<p>

I decided to meet with some friends of mine while she was away. No way was I going to sit at home and wait for her like a little kid waiting for their mother's to come home.

Entering the little diner which had very dim lighting—perfect for us vampires, I saw a few of my fellow vampires wave me over.

"Jon! Over here!" Sierra waved me over. Her blonde hair bouncing as she moved aside for me to sit next to her.

Sierra: a tall skinny blonde woman, half vampire, half human. She cares a lot about her looks and not so much about our clan—which could sometimes be dangerous. She and I met a few months after I turned.

"Hey, Jon how's that human girl of yours?" one of the guys, Chad, asked.

Chad was a tall skinny black haired guy who hardly had muscles. He was one of my friends since childhood.

"Girl?" Sierra scoffed, throwing her blonde locks over her shoulder. "I thought we had agreed you wouldn't feed on anyone but me." She pouted, giving me her signature puppy eye look.

"Sierra, we've been over this before, you and I are not like that. Just because you're half human doesn't mean you qualify as dinner."

Sierra just huffed and turned around, ignoring me. "Fine. So how _does _your little human taste?"

A sly smirk played across my lips. "Wonderful." I beamed which only made Sierra pout more. "And her scent is intoxicating." I licked my lips, yearning for just one drop of her blood. It was odd though; I craved it all night and morning long, having to hold myself back.

"Jon?"

I looked up, apparently I'd been daydream about having her blood so much I didn't notice Sami. Sami Callihan and I met in a wrestling company called Combat Zone wrestling also known as CZW. After we met, we hit it off and became really good friends.

"Sami! When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago, I hear you have a new human."

I nodded, "I do. And there isn't anyone else's blood like hers."

Sami chuckled, glancing at Sierra from the corner of his eye. "I'm guessing Sierra's not too happy about it." He motioned to her, who was still ignoring me.

"Oh, c'mon man, I've only fed off Sierra like, three times total. She's only half human and her blood isn't as pure."

Just then, Sierra turned to face me. "Screw you Jon!" she yelled, getting up and going to the bathrooms.

"Whoa, she's got a temper." Chad laughed, cracking himself up.

I just rolled my eyes and took a swig of beer the waiter placed in front of me. "Guys, there's something else."

Both Chad and Sami leaned in. "The blood eyes are back. One of them fed on Meghan, my human and I don't know how many more there are."

"Damn blood eyes, I thought we wiped them all out!" Sami yelled, slamming his fist down onto the table so loud a few people looked his way.

"Apparently not," Chad said. "Where are they coming from?"

I shook my head. "Not a clue, just keep an eye out, alright? Tell the others too."

"Yeah, man 'course." Sami agreed.

Just as our conversation ended, Sierra plopped down next to Chad. "So what'd I miss?" she asked, touching up her lipstick.

"Blood eyes are back." Chad replied

"Ugh, them again." Sierra rolled her eyes, "I'll keep my ears pealed."

"Thanks, hun." I winked.

"Shut up." She spat, making me hold my chest in mock horror.

"Sierra, you wound me."

She just rolled her eyes taking a fry and popping it into her mouth.

* * *

><p>I staggered in my apartment at 2a.m. Yes, I was drunk. Grabbing the nearest thing I could reach, I shut the door and crashed on my bed. This would suck in the morning. You see, being a vampire means every human emotion and everything you feel is heightened. So tomorrow, my headache would hurt worse than what a human's headache would feel like.<p>

I lay in my bed of my old apartment which I only kept for times when I was in this city. Cincinnati was a place I wanted to forget most of my years as a kid. I had a lot of bad memories, but somehow, meeting Meghan made me forget about all that.

I laughed at myself. Was I really falling for this human girl? She was just supposed to be another meal to me and here I am thinking about her like she's my, my girlfriend... I rolled my eyes.

I stared up at the ceiling, just thinking to myself for what seemed to be hours. Meghan was home now. I could smell her blood which still smelt heavenly. I needed more of it; I

couldn't wait much longer. I began to wonder how the photo shoot went with Tyler's brother. God, what was I going to do about that? Was he a threat to her, a threat to all golden eyed vampires? Was he even a vampire?

I suddenly remembered I would have to break the news to her tomorrow that I would be leaving the next day. I wonder how she would take it and a part of me didn't want to leave her—not when all these red eyed vampires were lurking in the shadows.

As my mind raced, a headache began to form and all I could do was wait.

* * *

><p><em>Sooo, how'd you like it? <em>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN****: **I hope my American readers had a good Thanksgiving. Alright, so if you hadn't already guessed, I've been having a bit of writer's block which led to me not being able to update. But alas! I've had some free time, away from school to think about my story and where it's going. So sit back, relax and enjoy the ninth chapter of 'Golden Eyes, Sharp Fangs'

**P.S****.: **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I am thankful for you all.

* * *

><p>Another bolt of lightning summoned me in my sleep, forcing my eyes open. It had been pouring ever since I went to bed last night. The thunder crashed outside my window louder than I'd ever heard before. Rolling over, I tried my best to get back to sleep, but it was useless.<p>

I somehow found my thoughts wandering to a familiar vampire. Jon should be awake seeing as he never sleeps. I wondered what he would be doing right about now. Was he out in this rain? Was he feeding on someone? Where was he right at this moment? Surely I was the only one thinking these thoughts. He cared the same for me a child who has been waiting much too long for dinner.

Sighing, I grabbed my pillow, covering my ears with it. Hoping that soon, the storm would die down enough for me to catch some sleep.

_I was in some sort of house. The TV was on some random sports channel I hadn't noticed which one since I wasn't really paying attention. What I was paying attention to, however, was the loud banging and crashes coming from another room. Moving closer to the sound, I realized I was in a man's home because just then, he began cursing under his breath. Before I knew it, I had walked into a kitchen that was so dirty, not even a maid would clean. _

_Broken plates were scattered on the floor along with all kinds of food. The walls were covered in half-eaten items of food and beverages. Just then, the man emerged from the fridge. I gasped in shock seeing that it was Jon; a younger version of him, but him nonetheless. His shirt was covered in food and drenched with the beverages that were scattered across the kitchen. His curses and screams made me wonder what was wrong. It hadn't hit me until I noticed his fangs and his golden eyes. He was a vampire now so he must have just turned not long ago. I wanted to help him in the worst way. To offer him my blood because I realized that he was starving and the mess of food wasn't helping, obviously. _

_Another plate shattered beside me, making me thankful that I wasn't noticeable from where I was observing. Looking at him, he looked lost, desperate, confused. I wanted to touch him. To let him know I was here. But I couldn't find it in me to help him. Half afraid of his next move, I watched and waited from where I was. A few moments later, Jon slumped down to the floor, holding his head in his hands. I watched as he tugged on his hair; His uncombed, tousled, dirty blonde tresses seemed a bit longer then when I'd last seen it. _

_I kept staring as he began to rock back and forth, tears pooling in his eyes, the confusion lingering. _

'_What's happening to me?' He asked himself, tugging at his hair again. 'Why the fuck am I so god-damned hungry?' _

_Just as I had made up my mind that I would help him, even if this was a dream, my eyes snapped open._

* * *

><p>The next day was slow again. I noticed Hollie had been on my heels ever since I had arrived.<p>

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened with Tyler?"

I looked up at her to find her impatiently tapping her fingers on my desk, begging me for an answer.

No. I never told Hollie about what happened with Tyler. For obvious reasons, but I thought I should at least tell her something.

"Sorry, Hollie…look, what happened with me and Tyler was complicated. But to make a long story short, he kept refilling my drink. I think he was deliberately trying to get me drunk."

Hollie nodded slowly .I could tell she wanted more information, too bad I couldn't tell her the whole story.

I sighed, "Just let it go, please, Halls?"

Hollie grimaced, nodding in defeat. I just shrugged as she began to walk back to her office without another word.

Leaning back in my seat, I let out a long breath. The dream I had this morning kept haunting me pretty much all day. I decided to put that thought out of my mind right now and think about my recent photo shoot with Tyler's brother, Taylor.

Taylor seemed to be the complete opposite of Tyler. He was tall and dark, with black hair and light brown eyes. He was quiet, but not painfully shy. His smile lit up the room and all in all, the photo shoot went very well. I wondered if he knew about his brother. What he truly was. But, I also wondered if he was a vampire too. Though, I didn't see a pendant on his neck which Jon wore for protection against the sunlight. Taylor had told me he cared little for his brother since they had been in many fights and never really got along anyway. Although, maybe I didn't want to know if he truly was a vampire too; maybe it was best that I accept the fact that he and his brother are different.

Another thing on my mind was the fact that Hollie was becoming suspicious. Sure, it was only about what happened with Tyler, but it was almost hard for me to keep this a secret. I had to talk to Jon again. Though, I'm quite sure he wouldn't want anyone else knowing about his kind, but I needed to let him know about Hollie's suspicions.

I groaned. What was I to do? Just keep hiding this from her? It was becoming a bit overwhelming because I just knew she was going to keep pestering me about it.

* * *

><p>I spent half of my evening e-mailing some photos to my boss and the other half eating. Dinners were always short and sweet for me. I hardly ever went to a fancy restaurant, unless of course, it was with my family on special occasions. My parents lived in the country while I lived in the city. I only decided to live in the city because it was close to my job and because I didn't want to drive any more miles than I needed to. Gas prices were crazy, but rent wasn't too bad. Nor were all the other necessities I needed. I'd admit, living in the country was something I always dreamed of. I hated living so close to everyone else, but this was my life and I enjoyed it—for the most part.<p>

Finishing up the e-mail, I hit send before shutting everything down to get ready for bed. A few moments later, I exited the bathroom and began changing. I no sooner stepped out of my pants that I felt a hand slide up the curve of my side.

Gasping, I turned to face the mysterious intruder. "Jon!" I screamed, "My God, you scared the hell out of me…" Groaning, I pushed him away to grab my pajamas.

Turning around, I gasped again seeing as Jon right in front of me. Close enough to smell his aftershave. He must have just showered.

"Meghan, I'm sorry. Please forgive me; I haven't fed on another human woman besides you." His hands went right to the curves of my side again, making me drop my pajamas.

Stepping even closer to me, if that was even possible, he tilted his head. I knew what he was about to do. But, instead of pushing him away, I let him continue. His fangs felt like two knives digging into my neck, but it had been a while since he last fed on me and if what he said was true, he must have been starving.

I whimpered as his fangs sunk further into my neck drawing even more blood which oozed down my throat. After a few more minutes, Jon released me licking his fangs which were stained red. Stepping forward, I was surprised when I felt his tongue on my neck, lapping up the last of my blood like a dog would finish what was left of his meal.

"Jon…"

"Aw, fuck. Meghan, you're a mess." He cursed, grabbing a towel from my bathroom to clean up the mess he made.

Wiping the remainder of my blood, he looked at me. "How was the photo shoot?" He asked, stone faced.

"I-it went well. His name's Taylor. He seems to have no idea about his brother, Tyler. They don't talk much either."

Jon reentered the room after grabbing a Band-Aid and some ointment from my medicine cabinet.

"Did anything happen?"

I frowned. "No, Jon. I was safe."

"Think he may be a vampire, too?"

I shook my head, "I didn't see an amulet around his neck."

Jon nodded, letting out a breath. "Meghan, you should know something." He stated after applying the Band-Aid over the wound.

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

Jon folded the towel in half, blood stains inside, setting it on one of the chairs. He threw the trash into the nearest trashcan before coming back to me. "I'm leaving. Early tomorrow morning. They want us out of the hotels by ten a.m. I thought I'd get a head start." He shrugged.

"Oh. So…you're leaving? For where?"

"Lexington, Kentucky. Not too long of a drive, but I want to get a good hotel room and not one where I have to share. Do you know what it's like sleeping next to someone who keeps you up half the night by snoring? Ugh." He rolled his eyes.

"W-when will you be back here?"

Jon shook his head, "I don't know. We make our rounds, but we don't come back to the same place we just left, for a while."

I looked down, nibbling at my lower lip. "…When you do come back, will you, I mean if you have time w…"

"Meghan, your blood is addictive. Don't worry; we'll see each other again. I'm sure of it." He smiled, nudging me.

I nodded, feeling a lump begin to form in the back of my throat, even though I shouldn't be feeling this way. I needed to change the subject so I wouldn't dwell. "Jon, there's something I need to tell you as well."

"Oh?"

"My friend's suspicious. She keeps asking me about Tyler. I know she wants to know what happened, but I didn't think you wanted people to know the truth about what happened and about what you really are, so I keep lying. But, it's hard. She's my best friend."

Jon sighed. "That's true. I would hate for our kind to be discovered. It would become very dangerous if that ever happened. Tell your friend he moved. Make up a story to go along with…"

"Jon…"

Jon held up his hand to silence me. "Trust me, Meghan. I know it's hard lying to your best friend, but it really is for the best."

I heaved a heavy sigh, nodding. "Alright, Jon, I'll trust you and I'll tell her."

Jon nodded, sighing as well. "Good girl." He patted my head playfully.

"So you keep saying 'our kind'. Are there others?"

"Yes. It's hard to explain but I promise I will once I have more time. I'm sorry, Meghan. It seems you were thrust into this world where we, good and evil vampires, exist. You will understand though, soon enough."

I half-smiled, looking at the time, it was late again. I should really go to sleep, but this was Jon's last night here. I wanted to talk to him as much as I could before he left.

"Jon? Do you need to leave? It's pretty late."

Jon chuckled, "No. Vampires don't sleep remember?"

"Do you ever get tired?"

"Hardly" He ran a hand through his messy hair.

I walked passed him to sit on my bed. He followed suit, sitting next to me. "Meghan, you can call me. If, if you need anything. He took out a tore up piece of paper from his leather jacket and wrote his number down.

"Here." He smiled. "If I don't pick up, I'm probably in the ring, or out with friends. Just leave a message. You know the drill."

I smiled to myself, sticking the piece of paper on my nightstand next to my cell. "Thanks Jon, for everything. For Tyler…God I never thanked you for him. I'm such an idiot. He could've killed me but you saved me…" I looked up at him. "Thank you."

Jon nodded, "Yeah and uh, thanks for um, letting me, you know, feed on you. I know it must have been hard."

"No, it was fine. I didn't—don't mind."

And that was the truth. I honestly didn't mind if he kept taking my blood. True, I wished to be something more to him. Friends, if not anything else, but if I was truly satisfying his hunger, that was enough for me.

We spent the rest of the night talking, laughing and just enjoying each other's company. But, I knew tomorrow he would be leaving and there was nothing I could do to stop him.

* * *

><p><em>Review, please!<em>


End file.
